


Shaving Cream and Declarations

by overcastskeleton



Series: IronStrange Library [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, No Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: "I need to shave, wanna help?"





	Shaving Cream and Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> I walked into Infinity War thinking I was gonna get premium StarkQuill content and walked out the biggest IronStrange hoe
> 
> Russian Translation [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6853941)

It started after the accident. Stephen was still regaining his strength and didn’t think the unshaven cave man was a good look for him, so he asked Tony to help him shave.

The first time was a disaster. Tony was nervous, as he had every right to be with a half-naked Stephen Strange sitting in front of him. Tony’s hands were almost as shaky as his boyfriend’s as he slowly trimmed the hair on Stephen’s chin.

But after a few months and lots of practice, they had finally found a rhythm. And although Stephen had since then regained the use of his hands, they kept up the routine. Which is where we find ourselves one Tuesday morning.

“Love.” Stephen walked into the shared room, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Tony rolled over in bed and raised an eyebrow at the sight. “You wanna lose the towel?”

“Not if I want to make it out of here on time for work.” Stephen rolled his eyes. “I need to shave. Wanna help?” He rubbed at the coarse stubble on his face.

Tony sat up, the sheets slipping down his half-naked body. “Of course.”

Stephen smiled and walked back into the bathroom. “You know, you seem so eager, makes me think you actually like shaving me.”

“Yeah right,” Tony snorted and rolled out of bed. “And I’m starting to think that your hands are fine enough to shave, but you like me doing it.” He followed Stephen into the bathroom and sat on the counter.

Stephen grinned, handing Tony a razor and shaving cream. “I guess we’ll never know.” He stood in-between Tony’s legs and rest his hands on his thighs.

“So.” Tony sprayed a generous amount of shaving cream onto his hand. “Who are you leaving me for today?” He lathered it across Stephen’s chin and wet the razor.

Stephen stood still as Tony ran the razor over the stubble. “Training a stockbroker with a brain tumor. Kamar-Taj is his last hope, he’s got a 20% chance of survival.” His fingers ran up Tony’s thighs and settled on his hips.

“Ooh, a Wall Street man,” Tony teased, rinsing off the shaving cream. “Is he cute?” Tony asked, returning to his task.

Stephen raised an eyebrow. “Well he’s better than staring at Wong all day, so.”

“Don’t hate on Wong. You know, if I weren’t sleeping with you, I’d definitely hit that.” Tony joked. “Fortunately for you, I have a preference for assholes who fly around in capes.”

Stephen sighed. “First off, it’s a cloak, not a cape. Secondly, Wong has taken a vow of abstinence, you couldn’t even hit that if you tried.”

Tony groaned dramatically. “There goes my backup plan if this arrangement goes south.” He set the razor aside. “There, all done.”

“You talk big, but you keep me around.” Stephen’s hands ran over the waistband of Tony’s boxers.

“Yeah, for your magical ass.” Tony chuckled as Stephen’s fingers slipped under the elastic. “Mmm, I thought you were trying to leave on time today,” Tony wrapped his arms around Stephen’s shoulder.

Their eyes met, and Stephen smiled. “I knew it was inevitable the moment you rolled out of bed.”

“Yes, well I am irresistible.” Tony wrapped his fingers into the hair on the nape of Stephen’s neck.

There lips met, a clash of teeth and shaving cream. Tony’s hand left Stephen’s hair and pulled at the towel around his waist, letting it fall to the floor. Stephen gripped Tony’s waist and pulled him towards the edge of the counter.

He pulled away slightly, and dropped his forehead onto Tony’s shoulder.

“You know, at this stage, you’re not really supposed to pull away unless something is wrong,” Tony said breathlessly.

Stephen pressed a kiss to his collarbone. “Thank you.”

“And you’re not supposed to say that until after I give you a mind-blowing orgasm.” Tony’s breath hitched, as Stephen’s teeth grazed his neck. “Hey, Steph. What’s going on?” He made Stephen look at him.  

Stephen cupped Tony’s face. “You’re a real pain in my ass sometimes, you know that.”

“If I were you and I wanted to get laid, I would stop talking real quick,” Tony warned.

Stephen smiled softly. “You annoy the living hell out of me-”

“Yeah, I don’t think you understand the meaning of stop-”

“Shut up you idiot!” Stephen blurted out. “I’m trying to tell you that I love you.”

Tony paused, jaw dropping. “You what?”

“This is not how I wanted to say this. I had a- a whole plan and everything. But every time I’m around you, I can’t think about anything but you and I get this weird feeling; I thought I was having a heart attack the first time it happened. And I didn’t know how you would respond-”

Tony pressed his lips to Stephen’s cutting off his tirade. “You know for a doctor, you’re really stupid,” he said with a lopsided grin. “I love you too. How could I respond any other way?”

Stephen returned the grin and leaned his forehead against Tony’s forehead.

“Even though you get shaving cream everywhere.” Tony wiped the shaving cream off of his face and onto his boxers.

“This.” Stephen gestured. “Is not even close to everywhere.” He winked and kissed Tony again.

**Author's Note:**

> You should definitely expect more IronStrange content from me


End file.
